


Juliette Character Overview

by Bibliobibulus



Series: Character Overviews from Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobibulus/pseuds/Bibliobibulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is cobbled together information on Juliette Silverton and is a mixture of both canon and headcanon which are kept separate.   This will be updated and modified occasionally as I find out more information and add to the noncanon section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliette Character Overview

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly because I was unsatisfied with the amount of information that the Grimm wiki had on her and had begun writing down the information that I came across in the show. Then I started writing a Grimm story for last year's NANOWRIMO and thus the fanon information was inserted into it.
> 
> Heads up, this will be updated and modified sporadically. It's kind of a constant WIP that way. If you see anything that I got wrong or that you would like to add to it drop a note.
> 
> Also, go ahead and use information from this for your own works, but if you use the fanon info please just give me a heads up because I'd love to see how you work it.

In-Show Information:

Is Human

Relatives/Friend/Knows:  
Nick Burkhardt- Boyfriend  
Grandmother in Spain (alive or deceased?)  
Father (alive or deceased?)  
Several women who are friends that she went for drinks with  
NO PARENTS OR FAMILY NOTIFIED WHEN SHE WAS HOSPITALIZED-(Dead or no rights?)  
Has a coworker named Margaret at the clinic  
Chris and Melissa Becker (they were at their house for Christmas 2 years ago)

 

Profession: Veterinarian

Grew up in Spain with grandmother and knows Spanish. Is a translator for the Portland Police Department

Used to go to the dairy to watch fireworks with father when she was little. Dad had a whistle around neck that he'd do bird calls with and she'd get embarrassed

Has memories of her father talking about a neighbor that was ogre-ish that turned out to be a war hero 

Dances with Nick on quiet nights at home

First boyfriend was named Dale Armstead.

Is a great shot, even if we don't know where she learned how to shoot. 

 

Observed Information

She took lunch around the corner from the precinct and had enough time to do this, visit Nick, and get back to work. So, does she work close by, or has that long of a lunch break?

Wears heels around the house, tucked in shirts, ribbons, very nice clothing (and she leaves them on the floor sometimes after undressing)

Drinks cayenne kombucha

Cooks fairly frequently, has many cookbooks and puts notes in them

 

Favorite Phrases:

N: So...what did you think?  
J: Well, Monroe is definitely one of the stranger people I have ever met. But he did save my life and I think I love him.  
N: Well, should I be jealous?  
J: Maybe  
N: Ooooo

 

N:Thanks Juliette, you're the best  
J: I know

 

J: Don't piss off a woman with claws

 

 

Headcanon:

Her father was Spanish and her mother was American, the respected families live in Spain and around Sherwood Oregon.

Her parents died when she was two while they were living in Spain and she was sent to be taken in by her Grandmother for four years. Something happened and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in in Oregon. She was an only child but grew up with cousins in both places.

Her parents were well off and they left a considerable sum that she inherited. This was how she was able to go through veterinary school without going into debt.

She went to Oregon State University for veterinary medicine and holds a Ph.D. Then moved to portland when she was offered a job.

She does not work full-time and we see her in the home all the time because she still has a goodly amount in the bank. She works because she loves it and loves animals. That house they're in? Hers. So how does this work out for the two of them? Well they keep their finances separate but it's not like Nick is poor, they pay half on most things. That just works for them but yeah, it has been a sore spot in the past, more so when they first got together.

She works 3 12 hour days a week, and is not their primary veterinarian but is their primary when it comes to large animals and farm related emergencies. This is why she was called out to that farm, she is the listed vet for him. She doesn't have to work but loves the job and is good in emergencies. She has a satellite phone due to being called out for emergencies on several farms. Her hatchback has tools in the back. Has some animals come to the house such as the dog in the living room.

After she finds out about Nick and everything Since she will start reading up on it all and going through the trailer which will be moved back to their property and partially inside.

Juliette strikes me as being an intelligent person and likes to learn. When finding out about that general medicine and Wesen biology is different she is interested. She starts reading the books and talking to Rosalie and learning. They start hanging out.

She will end up being like Hank; she can't see them most times like when Nick can but when they like REALLY mean business or are trying to be seen such as when Monroe woged for Hank, or when they die. So she can suspect, especially if she sees Nick reacting. And she knows several people who are Wesen now so she can kind of cross reference.

Some people who know that she is with Nick now talk about her; so she sometimes runs into people who are like ‘Oh! How are you?’ And she doesn't really know them outside of this new world but it becomes a new friend group. “Is there meetings for this kind of thing?” She is good with the internet and finding information- She actually finds a local meeting group for people who know about the Wesen world and are humans. It's like the spouses of Wesen. And she winds up in the spouse support network as a weird liaison.

She finds that there are people who have found out about the Wesen world, some of them married, some of them friends of, some of them simply stumbled upon it.


End file.
